Secrets That Lie Within - Part 4
by Sona
Summary: The quest continues....


Note : Thanks for all the great reviews. I'm glad people like the fanfic. And just to help you out a little…I know that sometimes it's hard to picture what made-up characters look like so I picture Sydney as Sarah Michelle Gellar (Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Cruel Intentions) and I picture Ryan as, well, Ryan Phillippe (Cruel Intentions.) I just picture them that way to give me perspective on what I am writing so you can do the same if you wish! Enjoy the next part of the story!

Part 4

"We're almost there, Cliffhangers. The last thing we need to do is hike this path up the mountain. Then we've accomplished our quest and we can head back." Peter said.

"I can't do this," Sydney said to Scott.

"Sure, you can. It's not like we're climbing the mountain. All we have to do is hike up the path." he said. He followed Peter up.

"But it's going uphill," Sydney said. She started to walk up, but each step felt like agony to her. Her whole body ached and she was light-headed. 

"Come on, Sydney. Walk faster." Daisy said passing her.

Sydney just stopped walking and brought her hand up to her forehead. Her head was spinning, then all she could see was black. She could hear voices but they sounded miles away. "I think I'm fainting," she said not sure if anyone could hear her.

"Sydney!" Juliette yelled seeing what was happening to her. She rushed back down and caught Sydney just as she started to fall.

Sophie, who had been behind Sydney, rushed over to her as well. "Juliette, help me set her down," she said. "Someone get me a cold compress for her!"

"Sydney!" Scott said as he ran back down to his sister. "Is she all right?" he asked Sophie. He kneeled down next to Sydney.

Sophie took the wet washcloth from Juliette and put it on Sydney's forehead. Sydney's eyes started to focus again. "Oh, God," she said shutting them.

"What is it?" Sophie asked.

"I'm so dizzy," Sydney told her.

"What's going on, Sophie?" Scott asked worriedly.

"She fainted," Sophie explained. By now the rest of the group had reached them. "Peter, why don't you take the rest of the group up and I'll stay with Sydney? She's not going to make it up there."

"I want to stay with her," Scott said.

Sydney opened her eyes as she felt a little better. "No, you can go Scott. I'll be fine." she said.

"Are you sure?" Scott asked.

Sydney nodded. "Go and finish the quest," she said.

"Okay," Scott said getting up.

Juliette leaned closer to Sydney. "Promise me you'll eat something while we wait," she said.

"Maybe," Sydney said.

"Sydney, if you don't eat, I'll tell Sophie why you fainted. I don't want you to get hurt. Being hungry and weak during quest is dangerous." Juliette said.

"Okay, I promise I'll eat," Sydney said running her fingers through her hair.

"I'll see you when we get back down," Juliette said getting up and running to catch up with Auggie.

Sydney moved so she could lean against a tree trunk. _I am never going to make it here._

***

"Did you see that again?" Shelby asked Scott.

"See what?" Scott asked.

"Juliette whispering something to Sydney," Shelby said.

"Shel, you're being a little obsessed with this. Juliette is just trying to make Sydney feel welcome." Scott said.

"And I'm not?" Shelby asked offended.

"I didn't say that. I was only pointing out the reason why Juliette is always talking to her." Scott said.

"Personally, I think Sydney was faking it so that she wouldn't have to hike up," Daisy said joining their conversation.

"Don't be a jerk, Daisy," Scott said scowling at her. "Sydney's not like that."

"And how would you know that? You haven't seen her since you were thirteen and you both are seventeen now. A person can change A LOT in four years." Daisy said.

"It was obvious she did not fake the fainting. Did you see her eyes?" Scott asked. "What is your problem with her anyway? It's not like you didn't have money growing up. There's no reason to pick on her just because her parents donated money to the school."

"You know me by now, Scott. I pick on everyone." Daisy said giving him a big smile before walking on.

"She has a point, Scott. Sydney is not the same person you knew. You're not the same either." Shelby said.

"But she's still my sister," Scott said. "I need to know why she's here. I need to know if I can help her."

***

"Are you going to clue me in about the little secret between Sydney and you?" Auggie asked Juliette.

"What are you talk about?" Juliette asked looking away from him.

"You two have had your heads together a lot since she got here," Auggie said.

"Auggie, I really can't tell you. I promised Sydney." Juliette said.

"That's cool. I wouldn't expect you to break a confidence just to tell me." Auggie said.

"Thanks for understanding," Juliette said.

"Can you at least tell me if it has to do why she's here at Horizon?" Auggie asked curiously.

"Well, it's not why her mother sent her here, but I think it has to have something to do with it. I'm worried about her." Juliette said.

"She's lucky to have you to talk to," Auggie said.

"I'm lucky too. You know, ever since Kat left, I've been lonely. She was my best friend here. Shelby and Daisy had each other and suddenly I didn't have anyone." Juliette said.

"I'm no one?" Auggie asked feigning hurt.

Juliette playfully punched him on the shoulder. "I meant girls," she said laughing.

"Yeah, I know, I know," Auggie said laughing as well. 

***

"You feeling better?" Sophie asked Sydney who was finishing the apple she was eating.

"Yes, thank you," Sydney said.

"Do you want to talk about anything since it's just the two of us?" Sophie asked.

"I don't have anything to talk about," Sydney said.

"You know, it's pretty unusual for a parent to send their kid here without telling us why. Your mother didn't give us any information." Sophie said.

"Because there was nothing to tell. She only sent me here to get me out of her hair." Sydney said.

"Even if that were the case, you can still tell us about your feelings towards your mother," Sophie said.

"Maybe," Sydney said just to get Sophie to lay off of her.

"Hey, it looks like they're headed back here," Sophie said looking into the distance.

Sydney gathered her things together as the rest of the Cliffhangers made their way back down. Scott immediately went to Sydney. "How are you?" he asked.

"I'm doing much better," Sydney said. 

"I can carry your backpack on the way back down," Scott offered.

"And have Daisy make wisecracks about it? No, thanks." Sydney said.

"Forget about her. I don't want you to faint again." Scott said.

"I'll give it to you if I have problems," Sydney said. "I'll be okay for now."

"Let's go then," Scott said gently pushing her so she would start walking.

"Hey, Sydney. You look much better." Juliette said coming up to walk with them.

"I feel better," Sydney said. "I ate a little, drank water, and rested."

"That's good," Juliette said nodding at her knowingly. 

"Next time I expect you to finish the quest," Scott said.

"There's a next time?" Sydney asked jokingly. 

"Pretty soon you'll be an expert," Juliette said. "Believe me, I was a mess when I first started doing them!"

"You're still a mess!" Scott teased.

"Shut up!" Juliette squealed hitting him on the chest.

From behind Shelby watched the three of them laughing with a frown on her face.


End file.
